A magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a memory device employing a magnetic element having a magnetoresistive effect as a memory cell for storing information, and is receiving attention as a next-generation memory device characterized by its high-speed operation, large storage capacity, and non-volatility. Research and development have been advanced to use the MRAM as a replacement for a volatile memory, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) or a static random access memory (SRAM). In order to lower the development cost and enable smooth replacement, it is desirable to operate the MRAM on the same specifications as the DRAM and SRAM.